My queen
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: Relata un encuentro que tuvo Sally con Poseidón luego de enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada. Este one-shot participa al reto "¡Ya son 20,000!" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclamer: Los personajes son del tío Rick -forma un corazón con sus manos-, el one-shot fue hecho sin fines de lucro. La canción utilizada es "My Inmortals" de "Evanescence", la letra y subtítulos fueron recogidos de "Mily Diamante" que tiene su canal en youtube.**

 **Este one-shot entra en el reto "¡Ya son 20,000!" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

 **My Queen**

Habían pasado unos días desde que lo vio por última vez...unos días desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada...unos días desde la advertencia...

Encendí el televisor de la tienda y coloqué el canal de música.

-Mujer, quiero una cerveza-ordenó un hombre gordo, de cabellos negruzcos.

-Lo siento señor, pero a esta hora no se me permite la venta de bebidas alcohólicas-dije cansada. Faltaba media hora para que vinieran a relevarme.

Una hermosa canción envolvió el lugar, el piano y la voz suave de la chica no coordinaban con la agresividad que desprendía el hombre.

 **I'm so tired of being here**

 **(Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí)**

-Tráeme una cerveza, no estoy de humor-gruñó.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Con el debido respeto, no voy a poner mi empleo en juego señor-murmuré.

 **Suppressed by all my childish fears**

 **(Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles)**

El hombre parecía desempleado, tenía un olor a tabaco y los dientes amarillos, traía unas zapatillas llenas de barro, lucía una musculosa con manchas amarillentas y unas bermudas deportivas, ambas viejas y deterioradas. Se me aproximó y me tomó de la muñeca, acercó su rostro al mío por lo que pude oler de lleno el olor a tabaco de su boca, mis ojos ardieron.

-Si no me das una cerveza...entonces dame otra cosa-sonrió mostrando sus asquerosos dientes.

 **And if you have to leave**

 **(Y si tú tienes que dejarme)**

Temblé de miedo. Tironee de mi mano e intenté zafarme, pero su agarre era de hierro y no me dejaba ir.

-Suélteme-gimotee al sentir el dolor en mi muñeca por el apretón.

 **I wish that you would just leave**

 **(Desearía que tan solo te fueras)**

La calma me estaba abandonando y en su lugar la desesperación estaba calando hondo. Él me agarró en brazos y con agresividad me empujó contra la mesa dándole la espalda.

-¡No!-chillé aterrada, sacudiéndome bruscamente intentando liberarme-. ¡Déjeme!

Jamás gritaba, pero estaba desesperada. Sentí un tirón en mi cabello que me hizo soltar un alarido de dolor.

 **Cause your presence still lingers here**

 **(Porque tu presencia aún perdura aquí)**

Súbitamente se despegó de mi. Tenía miedo, pero me atreví a voltearme lista para echar a correr, no iba a poner en juego la vida de mi hijo.

-Poseidón-susurré al ver como la sustancia líquida salía de uno de los baños al fondo y de un dispencer de agua a unos metros, me paré y huí. Salí por la puerta pero jadee al sentir unas manasas en mi cintura. Chillé alterada lista para golpear a la persona hasta que un olor a mar me inundó.

 **And it won't leave me alone**

 **(Y no me dejará sola)**

-¿Estás bien?-me abracé a él y lloré amargamente. No quería soltarme, por lo que me cargó en brazos a una de las mesas que había fuera, terminando sentada sobre sus piernas-. Sally...My queen.

Inspiré hondo intentando calmarme, sus cálidas manos formaban pequeños círculos en mi espalda mientras me arrullaba. El lugar estaba en silencio, como la calma después de la tormenta, lo único que se oía era la voz de Amy Lee.

 **These wounds won't seem to hel**

 **(Estas heridas no parecen sanar)**

-My queen-rompió el silencio-, ¿estás mejor?

Asentí aunque seguía con ganas de llorar, acaricié mi estómago con ternura. Debía ser fuerte para su hijo.

 **This pain is just too real**

 **(Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real)**

-¿Por qué viniste?-susurré-. Tu hermano...

Él sonrió y con delicadeza acarició mi mejilla, recosté mi cabeza en su mano derecha; pude sentir las pequeñas cicatrices raspar levemente mi piel, pero eso solo hizo la experiencia más real. Cerré los ojos y oí lo que susurró.

-Eres mi reina, jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasase...me hubiera encantado que vivieras conmigo...Sally, eres de lo que no hay...

 **There's jus too much that time can not erase**

 **(hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar)**

Lo había extrañado tanto, sus dulces palabras, sus sueños, sus sonrisas...todo de él, pero, no quería encariñarme. Siempre que lo hacía, que llegaba a tocar ese mar de estrellas...todo acababa súbitamente, él era un dios y tenía sus responsabilidades, siquiera tendría que estar aquí en estos momentos...pronto se iría y yo tendría que comenzar de cero...aunque no es como si hubiera avanzado mucho en olvidarle. Poseidón era un manantial del que querías beber, un hermoso manantial de frescas aguas que prometía saciar tu sed de una vez por todas, pero una vez bebías de ellas no podías parar, tenías más sed y solo era saciada por él, para luego dejarte sin ese manantial...muriendo lenta y agónicamente.

Deslicé mi mano izquierda sobre la suya y abrí mis cristalinos ojos.

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

 **(Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas)**

-No me hagas esto más difícil-rogué con voz temblorosa-. Ya pasé por esto y aún no lo supero para que tú vengas, y con palabras bonitas...

Enfoqué mi neblinosa vista en sus ojos, una lágrima salió de los míos otorgándome una mejor visión; no estaba preparada para ver mi mismo dolor reflejado en sus ojos, unos tan cristalinos como los que tuve hace unos segundos.

-¿Crees que es fácil para mi?-murmuró con la voz quebrada.

 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

 **(Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)**

Él tomó ambas de mis mejillas y pude apreciar como una de sus lágrimas descendía por sus pómulos hasta llegar a su barbilla.

-Estoy llorando porque te extraño, porque no voy a poder verte como quisiera...porque de alguna manera, me rechazaste...

Negué suavemente con la cabeza, podría haber pasado desapercibido si él no me la sostuviera.

-No te rechacé-le contradije-, pero tú eres un dios y yo una mortal, no encajaría.

 **And I held your hand through all of these years**

 **(Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años)**

Poseidón suspiró y me acarició los pómulos con sus pulgares.

-No creo soportar perderte otra vez-susurró-. Eres my queen.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis labios en una fina línea.

-No finjas que te importo-murmuré dolida. ¿Por qué insistía? ¿Acaso no notaba lo mal que me hacían sus palabras? Me crearía ilusiones de algo que no puede ser.

Tomé sus manos y las aparté de mi rostro, más no las solté.

 **But you still have all...of me**

 **(Pero tú aún tienes todo...de mi)**

-Sally...yo no finjo-le dio un apretón a nuestras manos unidas-, eres la única que vale el castigo que mi hermano menor me imponga, tú me importas más que todas esas estúpidas leyes...no quiero volver a pasar por eso, no quiero...por favor...es demasiado doloroso.

Me quedé muda, estaba completamente anonadada ante aquellas palabras. El piano del tema, parecía ser lo único que evitaba que hubiera un incómodo silencio entre nosotros.

 **You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

 **(Solías cautivarme por tu reluciente luz)**

Jamás se borraría esa imagen de mi cabeza, lo que uno piensa al ver a Poseidón (o al menos lo que yo hacía) más allá de de la hermosura característica de un dios; eran sus cambios repentinos de humor, tan rápido como podía estar molesto, podía estar feliz. Era un misterio el como iba a reaccionar con diferentes temas de conversación; cuando le dije que estaba embarazada pasó de estar angustiado (porque no me atrevía a decirle) a feliz (al enterarse de que tendría un hijo), triste (al decirme el destino que tendría nuestro hijo) y depresivo..."Se acabó" había murmurado en ese entonces. Pero jamás lo había visto tan destrozado, como en estos momentos. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas verdosas casi sin vida que me suplicaban que cediera y me vaya con él a vivir en las profundidades del mar, que ambos criaríamos a nuestro hijo allí sin problemas, que estaría presente y asumiría las consecuencias ante su hermano.

Poseidón siempre fue una brisa de aire fresco, su ancla cuando sentía que todo estaba perdido; el que estuvo con ella en las buenas y en las malas, su confidente, su amigo, su padre, su amor. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Esos días en los que jugábamos con el agua en las orillas, cuando nadaban juntos o, incuso, nos bañábamos. Esos días en los que pudo olvidar todas sus desgracias, en los que ella era sinceramente feliz y que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro de puro júbilo; cuando no tenía preocupaciones...todo se había acabado para mostrar la cruel realidad, de la que nunca debió escapar.

-No llores-murmuré-, es la primera vez que lo hago y prefiero tu sonrisa...esas que ponías cuando veíamos el atardecer a la orilla de Montauk.

 **Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

 **(Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste atrás)**

Moví nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi vientre plano, sonreí inconscientemente.

-Va a ser nuestro hijo-dije con dulzura-, él es lo que nos conectará por muy lejos que estemos. Jamás me olvidaría de ti.

 **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

 **(Tu rostro ronda mis sueños que alguna vez fueron placenteros)**

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él formaba círculos lentos debajo de mi camisa de trabajo sobre mi barriga. Se le notaba melancólico.

-Siento que esto haya terminado de esta manera...yo no quería que...-detuvo su mano y me miró a los ojos-lo siento...

 **Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

 **(Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mi)**

Me separé de él y tomé su barbilla.

-¿De qué hablas?-mi voz se notó temblorosa-. ¿De qué te disculpas?

 **These wounds won't seem to heal**

 **(Estas heridas no parecen sanar)**

Poseidón cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Siento que nuestro hijo tenga que pasar por esta vida-susurró por fin-, su vida no será para nada fácil, por mi culpa no podrá tener una vida normal, quizás muera joven y...

-No dejaré que eso pase-le interrumpí-, nadie tocará a mi bebé.

No tenía idea de lo que podría hacer, así que lo único que le quedaba era investigar a fondo sobre el tema; defendería con uñas y dientes a su hijo, le daría una vida lo más normal posible. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, me sentía tan impotente el no ser capaz de blandear una espada para protegerlo, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerle a salvo.

 **This pain is just too real**

 **(Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real)**

-Se que lo harás-suspiró por fin-. Solo estoy preocupado, esto tendrá que seguir siendo un secreto, no quiero que le pase algo malo.

Movió su mano derecha al rededor de mi cintura mientras con la izquierda continuaba acariciando mi estómago.

-Me gustaría estar presente para verle crecer...-murmuró decaído.

 **There's just too much that time can not erase**

 **(Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar)**

-Lo harás-aseguré-, lo llevaré todas las veces que pueda a la playa, lo podrás ver sin levantar sospechas.

Él me miró con unos ojos cristalinos y la sonrisa que tanto había extrañado, sus ojos parecían brillar más ante la perspectiva de poder ver a su hijo.

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

 **(Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas)**

-No tendrá un padre presente de carne y hueso, pero tendrá tu apoyo y cuando lo sepa se alegrará de saber cuanto lo ama su padre-aseguré.

Sus manos me rodearon completamente y me apretaron contra sí.

-Siempre sabes que decir, my queen-susurró mientras besaba mi frente.

 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

 **(Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)**

Sonreí ante su beso, no era fácil seguirle el pensamiento pero valía el esfuerzo si con ello podías apreciar su deslumbrante sonrisa la cual se vio opacada al oírse un trueno a la lejanía. Sabía lo que significaba, apreté con mis manos sus hombros sin querer que se separace, actuaba como una niña...pero no quería que se lo arrebataran nuevamente.

-Creo que se dio cuenta de mi ausencia-escarbó con su nariz mi cabello e inspiró hondo-. Ten cuidado con ese apestoso mortal. Es el humano más asquerosamente mortal que me crucé en esta época.

Había olvidado al hombre, incluso que estaba en horario de trabajo, era suerte que nadie haya venido.

-¿Asquerosamente mortal?-pregunté.

-Su piel tiene un olor tan horrible que espantaría a cualquier monstruo-murmuró distraído.

Una idea revoloteaba por mi mente.

 **And I held your hand through all of these years**

 **(Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años)**

Solté un jadeo de asombro al sentir sus firmes manos volver a sostenerme en el aire al muy estilo princesa.

-Debemos volver a lo nuestro-suspiró tristemente-. Te extrañaré My queen.

-Yo también-abracé su cuello y besé su cachete.

 **But you still have all...of me**

 **(Pero tú aún tienes todo...de mi)**

Él sonrió pervertidamente.

-Recuerdo que antes no me besabas la mejilla...

Sentí mi piel arder, desvié la mirada y le empujé avergonzada si apartarlo realmente.

-¡Poseidón!-pero él apartó mi mano y rozó nuestros labios con una sonrisa.

 **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

 **(Traté duramente de decirme a mi misma que te haz ido)**

-Creí que una vez que te habías ido...lo nuestro terminaría ahí-con el movimiento de mi mandíbula nuestros labios se volvieron a rozar-. No quería hacerme ilusiones.

Sus ojos verdes hacían que perdiera la poco cordura que quedaba en mí...¿cómo era que me llamaba?

-Lo nuestro jamás terminará Sally-susurró-...te contaré un secreto...

Sus ojos y aliento, más sus palabras...definitivamente no era una muy buena combinación, ya me estaba mareando.

 **But though you're still with me**

 **(Pero aunque todavía estás conmigo)**

Cuando la neblina pudo disiparse un poco de mi mente, era como estar borracho...solo pude entender palabras al azar...eones, mía, nunca y tú.

Él me miró expectante mientras me forzaba a mi misma a acompasar la respiración, al final me miró con preocupación.

-Estoy bien-suspiré-, eso te pasa por deslumbrarme.

 **I've been alone all along**

 **(E estado sola todo el tiempo)**

-Me alegra saber que aun tengo ese efecto en ti-dijo divertido y por raro que parezca con un tono rosado en las mejillas-. Sally...me gustaría despedirme apropiadamente...¿puedo?

Asentí algo aturdida por su pregunta. Poseidón siempre fue caballeroso, o al menos conmigo, por lo que no la sorprendió que lo pidiera, sino la manera en lo que lo hizo. Parecía más un ruego, una plegaria...No pude pensar más cuando sus labios se unieron con los míos.

Apenas y noté la guitarra eléctrica y la batería que sonaban fuertemente desde la tienda.

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

 **(Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas)**

El beso era diferente a cualquier otro que nos habíamos dado, sabía amargo...de esa clase de besos que son hermosos y a la vez dolorosos. No hacía falta que me lo diga, sería la última vez que nos besaríamos...puede que la última que nos veamos frente a frente. Me separé cuando el aire se me acabó y me quedé prendada de sus ojos.

 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

 **(Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)**

-Nunca te olvidaré-me sorprendió que mi voz no demostrara lo destrozada que estaba por dentro.

Él sonrió ladeado.

-Lo harás, pero te volveré a encontrar-besó mi nariz, la fruncí sin entender el doble sentido que la frase parecía tener.

 **And I held your hand through all of these years**

 **(Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años)**

Toqué tierra y me tambalee un poco, pero como siempre el estaba para atraparme con sus cálidas manos, las cuales entrelazó.

Un trueno a la distancia me hizo dar un bote involuntario.

-Esta despedida se está haciendo larga-suspiró. Me miró por unos segundos, como grabándose en la memoria mi rostro; se separó y apreté mis manos en las suyas-. Te cuidado my queen.

Soltó mis manos y con las suyas tapó mis ojos. Los cerré fuertemente mientras una lágrima descendía hasta mi barbilla (la cual limpió con su otra mano), sentí sus labios sobre los míos por un segundo y luego frío. Se había ido.

 **But you still have all...of me**

 **(Pero tú aún tienes todo...de mi)**

Hice un puchero, tape mi boca acallando un sollozo y me arrodillé en la acera.

-No me dejes-gimotee, aunque sabía que nunca más le volvería a ver-. Te amo.

 **Me (Mi)**

Deslicé mi mano izquierda hacia mi estómago, donde segundos antes sentí sus caricias; parecía tan irreal...me quedé un tiempo, sollozando y luciendo patética. Una canción de rock sonaba...la reconocí como Perfect de Simple Plan, ya iba por el estribillo así que supe que estuve unos cuantos minutos fuera.

Me puse de pie y suspiré. Caminé hacia la tienda intentando limpiarme la cara que seguramente estaba roja de tanto llorar.

Había olvidado el desastre que seguramente era el local, lo recordé cuando vi el lugar pulcramente ordenado y el mortal dormido sobre una de las mesas. Una oración de la conversación con Poseidón vino a mi mente.

 _Su piel tiene un olor tan horrible que espantaría a cualquier monstruo._

Presioné mi estómago con temor para infundirme coraje, me acerqué a él y zarandee su hombro.

-Despierte señor-murmuré con mi voz más dulce posible, omitiendo los horrorosos sucesos que abarrotaban mi mente-. Ya es tarde.

Este se despertó de golpe y con voz ronca preguntó: -¿Dónde estoy?

-En un local-respondí con educación-. ¿Quiere que llame un taxi?

Él frunció el ceño y asintió.

-¿A nombre de quién lo pido?-pregunté analítica.

Haría lo que sea por mi hijo, no importaba lo que me pasara a mi siempre y cuando el estuviera a salvo.

-Gabe Ugliano.

* * *

 **Ufff...tenía esta idea en mi cabeza y no sabía como escribirla, fue tan frustrante, de cualquier modo siento que le faltó algo. Intenté hacerlo lo más realista posible, creo que era evidente que Poseidón no quería abandonar a su amada Sally. Este fic fue inspirado por el momento en que Poseidón llama reina a Sally (El Ladrón del Rayo) que me quedó grabado en la mente y el kokoro. Fue simplemente hermoso.**

 **Referente a la traducción, la puse para que ignorantes (como yo, el japonés me es literalmente más fácil que el inglés) sepan lo que dice y puedan encontrar significado a la escenas.**

 **Este one-shot tuve 3.023 palabras sin contar el disclamer, la nota de auto y el título. (Se cuenta la letra y traducción de la canción)**

 **Creo que eso es todo, nos leemos en la próxima. Dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció y no me molestan las críticas, siempre y cuando estén en el carácter del respeto y me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Besos :***


End file.
